high school pop star
by kaggieyashieluver
Summary: kagome and sango have a very secret life what happens when inuyasha and miroku go snooping around and someone over hears. will the whole world find out?
1. prechapter

miroku drove over to inuyahs ahouse in the moring early then expected befor school. inuyahsa answered the door and lead him in to his house. they had 15 min befor school started so they went into the liveing room. inuyasha and miroku sat infront of inuyasha tv. they were so bored they decided to channel surf. inuyahsa flipped the channels until something caught his eye. it was teen senation pop/rockstaress kyo singin say it right. inuyasha just decided to just watch her cause she is hott and extremley rich. how he would love to have her and take her as his own! kyo has bee dominating the top japan and american charts for the last 3 years with 4 albums.

inuyahsa looked at the clock and decided that they should leave. they got into his car and sped to school. after they parked they went to the building and went to there home room. when they got there inuyahsa sat next to his girlfiend kikyo while miroku sat with sango and kagome.

oh inuy-baby, kikyo screeched, i have some concert tickets to see kyo in concert, do you want to come with me?

sure baby anthing for you!, inuyasha replied

WITH KAGOME

girl are you ready for the concert?,sango asked kagome.

sssshhhh, dont let anyone hear you, they cant know im kyo and you are sancai the secondlead guitar and first chair in all my dance sceens! kagome exclaimed. at that moment miroku came and sat next to them

hello my dear lovely songo and miss kagome!,miroku greeted. at that moment the teacher walked in and told them to shut up.

AT THE CONCERT

thanks,i love you all, dont forget i will be signing cds at cd cenrall this saturday! kyo shouted to her audiance. amn did she love performing all the excitment that went with it. the only reason she had created a secret identy is to keep the pop and crazy fans at bay, and so she could sometimes have a normal life.

are you ready kyo? asked sancai(sango remeber).

of course to the after party!,kyo exclaimed!

WITH INUYASHA

man that was awsome!, inuyasha screamed. i would love to meet her and screw he.

more than me baby?, kikyo asked unsurely.

no babe, you are the only thing i will ever do., inuyasha said concerend like. inuyasha lied to kikyo to make her feel like she was important, but deep inside he really wanted to screw her brains out!

* * *

i **know really boring but i promise i will make the next chapter really exciting and very long!**

**i dont own inuyasha or the song say it right but i do own kyo and sancai. yay me!!!!!**


	2. falling into place

sango and kagome drove to school. blasting their radio all the way high untill they go to school. as kagome was opeaning her door she accidentaly hit someone. she looked down and befor she could react, all she heard was..

wench, what the hell do you think you were doing. pay a got damn attention next time! inuyasha yelled at her.

well if your ego wasent so goshdamn big, then it wouldnt have hit my door, kagome spat at him. right befor inuyasha could get a come back all he heard was..

hey you stupid bitch,dont talk to my inu-po like that or i will beat your ass next time! kikyo screamed.

kagome could no take it. she didnt like that stupid slutt yelling at her so she was just going to kick her in the face untill sango grabbed her and pulled her away.

kagome no, we have a show tonite and i dont want you to get brused, sango explained.

oh right, she said, your so gotdamn lucky her holding me back kinky-hoe. sango just continued to pull her to ther first class to keeep kagome from ripping kikyos head off! kagome sat at the back of the class room,with sango behind inuyasha next to miroku, when something hit her desk. it was a not and it read..

sorry kagome for earlier, and if it counts for anything i think that you could of taken kikyo.

the #! hottie inuyasha!!

kagome jsut looked at him and smiled telling him that it was okay. she just continued to wait till school was over so she could go home and practice for tonite show!

* * *

at lunch inuyasha, miroku, sango and kagome sat together and exchanged lunches. then at that moment koga walked in and passed by the table. he turned around and walked right up to kagome, took her hand and said, kagome i want you to be my woman!

um, thats very nice but, kagome tried to exclaim but inuyasha said something for her.

hey you stupid wolf get your hands off kagome, she dosent want you or your nasty hands touching her.

shut your mouth you stupid half deamon, koga spat back.

that all i need ti kick you mangy butt, inuaysha insulted back.

guys calm down okay! kagome said. inuyasha did something unexpected. he grabbed kagome and took her into the hall.

kagome you dont like koga do you? he asked. i cant belive i asked her that. its not like i care, what maybe i do. hun what am i saying it kagome only kagome. then why am i getting so dafancive when koga called her his woman? cause she mine. no shes not kikyo is, yea but. oh nevermind.

it took kagome a second to realize what happen but she came back to earth and started to blush. why am i blushing? its just inuyasha he comes to my concerts just like anyother fan! but he looks kinda cute looking all upset and pouty. and his lips i just want to kiss them. they started to get closer brething harder not knowing whatr the were doing untill they heard the most annoying sound in the world.

inu-baby were are you? kikyo scretched.

shit her comes the devil!, inuyasha panted. inuyasha let go of kagome and went to find kikyo with a blush on his face. kagome just realized that they were going to kisss, but somehow she didnt want to stop when kikyo called.

AFTER SCHOOL & CONCERT

man that was a huge crowd, kagome told sango.

yea they wanted a piece of you very baddly. sango said as they pulled of thier wiggs and contacts so no one would reconze them on stage. kagome had the cutiest blonde and black wigg and contacts that made her eyes look brown instead of her usualy blue eyes. songo had a short reddish/black wigg and green contact that made her brown eyes green.

well tell me everything that happened today that you wanted to tell me earlier today at school, sango said to kagome as she took off her concert clothes. kagome told her everything thta happened that day and her feelings about the day. sango nly looked at her and she perfectly understood how she felt.

wel, just see how inuyasha feels tomorrow at school, other than that lets get some sleep. sango yawnned.

* * *

**did you like that???? i think it needs more s&m fluffy well we will find out!**


	3. breakups, fights, and make ups

as inuyasha and miroku rode on the way to school, kyo new song came on. it was called if we were a movie. inuyasha felt curious and started to listen to the lyrics.

_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

inuyasha felt like the lyrics called out him and hwo thought about kagome.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

_(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

he felt like some one had wrote this song just for him. it clungg to his soul he knew what he had to do.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

* * *

hey kagome, songo said, they new songs on the radio. i still cant belive you just wrote it a week ago and its on the radio. 

well i felt that this song need to be out there, she exclaimed. when they arrived kagome saw inuyasha waiting by his car with miroku. miroku saw sango and rushed over to her.

sango dear, miroku panted while rubbing her but, will you bear my children?

PERVERT, YOU STUPID, IDOIT, NASTY PERV. I WILL PERVENT YOU FROM HAVEING KIDS, she screamed at him. chasing miroku around the school trying to beat his head in.

kagome can i talk to you for a sec? inuyasha asked her. he looked her into the eye and begain to blush at the sight of her.

sure what about?, she questioned. inuyasha thought she had the cutest expression on her face. inuyasha was just about to confess his love for her when here comes once again the most annoying person ever. kikyo. he had enough of her.

inu-po what are you doing with this bitch? kikyo questioned. befor kagome had time to express her self inuyasha had beat her to the punch.

kikyo kagome is not a bitch, but you are a hoe and a stupid bitch. its over bewtween us. i hate you i only want to fuck you and thats it. so get the hell away from me. inuyasha screamed at her. kikyo was shocked and was about to run away untill inuyasha stopped her and said, wait theres a coupple more things. he kissed kagome she was shocked the motion but then kissed him back. ass they oulled away kikyo lungged at her. kagome avaded her adn kicker in the stomach and made sure she was looking when her implsives took over.

kagome said to kikyo, sorry i took you man bitch and push her lips hard onto inuyasha. at that moment the whole school was watching and woooing and laughing at kikyo. kikyo ran into the building and pouted her lips out. kagome parted with inuyasha panting wanting more.

inuyasha, what you said was it ture? she asked. he shuck his head yea. she was so happy.

kagome will you be my girl?, inuyasha surpised her. she kissed him and let her actions speak louder than words!

* * *

**i know short but i knda got sleepy and i have to pee!! oops tmi!! deal with it!!!! oh remeber to review come on sugesstion and anything else you would like to say ! plz and thank you!**

**i dont own inuyasha or if we were a movie and all that good things!**


	4. Misery Business

KAGOME POV

it had been about 3 week ago that me and inuyasha got together. since then kikyo has been acoiding inuyasha and giveing me the evil eye. but i dont care aslong as i have inuyasha. this situation was so strange that i had to write a song about it. i wrote it a recored it with sancai a coupple of night ago i had to do it non-stop cause inuyasha wanted to go out. it is getting complicated trying to hide my other life from him, but it was well worth it.

i named the song Misery Business. it was so great now im on my way at hott 98.3 the zone to premire it. i hope inyasha is listening right now. i hope he likes it. if kikyo ever found out that this song was written about her she would die.

me and sancai stepped up to the both and introduced ourselfs over the air and i thougt its going to be a long day, because i had to go do this all day, then i had to premire the video. and man this wigg could get really ichy. but its worth it.

* * *

INUYASHA POV

me and miroku walked into my house, upstairs to my room. man i wanted to spend they day with kagome but she said she had something to do. i wonder what it is oh well i guess im stuck with the perv. so i decided to turn on the tv so he wouldnt look for porn and other things in my room. as i was flipping channel i saw kyo. and did she look hot. not as hot as my kagome though. right next to her was sancai with her short hair.

man inuyasha that sancai is really hott, boy if only, he traild off trying to grabb her ass from the tv. man was he pathetic. but he is my best friend.

hey stupid sit down so i can watch, i yelled at him. as we continued to watch kyo and sancai talk about their new video. kyo said she wrote abput one of her experinces that happened ro her. she said she just coulddnt resit. then she intoduced her video Misery Business.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Three weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

as i listened it reminded me of what happend to kikyo. how kagome was so happy that we got together infront of kikyos face.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

i watch and it was kyo's enemey messing with the school adn kissing other peoples boyfriends. reminda me of kikyo yet again. this is so funny the called that girl a whore. and that kagome is not a whore.

_Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ..._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ..._

_Whoa,I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now ..._

_Whoa...I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

at the end of the video kyo laughed that the girl and continued being with the boy she was talking about. man thats the story of my life. well in kagomes perpective. it just made me think about kagome harder and missing her more.

kyo and sancai looked so happy during the video dancing and sancai playing her guitar. this was one of kyo's video that she didnt have a dance sequnce in. man they looked hott rocking out. this song was awsome. i look at miroku and he was druleing all over sancai.

i hope kagome calls me later so we can hook up and just talk like we do when she;s not busy. i turned around and looked at the clock. it said 2:30. it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**did you like??? i love that song it if you want to see or hear the song just message me or review with a comment!**

**i dont own inuyasha and or this song i wish i did thoug cause there both great.**


	5. were are you

hey inuyasha do you want to go to a kyo concert? miroku asked, i would ask sango but here and kagome arent here. have you ever noticed that they are always absent on the same days?

sure ill go, i replied, miroku had a point they were always gone with each other. and everytime kagome had to do something it would be with sango. i was getting extremely jelous. either they are hideing something tohether or they are together. i hope kagomes not cheating on me with sango.

haha that would be a sight to see, i said out loud.

mr. inuyasha, is there some thing you want to share with the class?, the teacher asked him.

no teach, i replied.

then shut up and pay attention, she screamed at me.

i sat down a continued to think about kagome and sango. that would be really hard and scary if they had a relationship, but i guess that lecher would love iy. i can see it know. asking them for a 3-some.

* * *

after school inuyasha decided to get ready for kyo concert at inuyasha house. at a red light inuyasha and miroku heard kyo's new song. they turned to thier right and they saw sango and kagome jamming out to kyo words. inuyasha was stunned. kagome wasent sick or in trouble, she had lotts of shopping bags in the car. inuyasha was inragged. he honked the horn to get thier attention.

hey wench pull over! he screamed at them. the girls looked at them and were in shock. they complied and just pulled over in an empty parking lott. inuyasha walked over to kagomes side of the car opeaned the door and yanked her out.

where were you? i missed you all day and i was worried. inuyasha spat at her.

well me and sango had something to do today and well we got specal from school to not come today. im sorry if i didnt tell you please dont be mad. kagome pleaded with him.

inuyasha just looked at her with confused looks but gave in and forgave her. then he remembered he was going to give her a bracelet, but she wasent at school. inuyasha reached into his pocket and gave it to her.

here, i want you to have it, he exclaimed, it shows how much i love you and hope that you feel the same and wont cheat on me. i had it engraved with our names written on the back. sh elookad at him and jumped up and kissed him with passion and lust.

isnt that a great sight sango dear, miroku asked while touching her butt.

YOU HAVE SUCH NERVE TOUCHING ME DURING THIS MOMENT IN TIME. I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF MIROKU. sango screamed at him. she had beat him up so bad that he lay life less.

well kagome ill see you later then, inuyasha said.

yes i will be at school tomorrow, and i will be there early just to meet you. she said with the greatest smile in the world.

* * *

INUYASHA POV

hey inuyasha you ready, miroku asked while knocking on his room door.

yea man, can you belive we are going to kyo and sancai. tonite is going to great. so what kinda concert is it?, i asked excitedly

well she's going to sing 3 or 4 songs then we can meet her and sancai. B.o.A and koda kumi are performing to. he explained to me.

well lets go, i said.

when we got there we sat in the 4th row. kyo was on last we listened to the other act then when the anoncer came and said kyo, me and miroku went nutts. they looked awsome how i would love to party with her all nite long. sancai started with the beat and kyo started singing. it was just awsome i was in a trance all night. i finally woke up when miroku said it time to go meet them. my heart jumped out of my skin as we walked into the room.

* * *

**hahahahah im sooo evil i left it on a cliffy. dont hate me maybe ill write the next chapter tonite!!!!!!**


	6. oops

KAGOME/KYO POV

miss kyo, the fans your are sopposed to meet are here. can you inform miss sancai? the tell asked me.

yes i can thank you very much, i replied while he walked away. hey sancai the fans are here.

okay here i come. sancai replied. at that moment the door opend and a nightmare begain. in walks inuyasha and miroku. i was happy to see them just not right now. i stood up and looked at sancai. i gave her a look and i knew she understood what i meant.

oh my sancai you are more beautiful than i thought in person, milroku told sancai. she begain to blush.

kyo my name is inuyasha and im one of your male population of fans who arent gay!, inuyasha said very fast. i felt very adored and honored. if only he knew i was his girlfriend then he would be my biggest fan.

well im very flattered. would you like an aoutgraph? i questioned.

yes, and can i have for my friend here. inuyasha pointed to miroku, who was in deep conversation with sancai. man did she look happy i see he didnt try to group her. i wonder why?

well whats your name and his?, i asked im happy i just thought about that befor i said his name aloud an let it slipp.

inuyasha and miroku, he said gracefully. i dedcided to play with him a lilttle.

do you have a girlfriend inuyasha? i asked knowing to answer.

i do, her names is sango and she the most beautiful thing in the world, miroku answered. sancai begain to blush even redder then befor. i could only laugh on the inside, but later i would have to make fun at her.

well i do, inuyasha shyly replied.

oh whats her name. i said.

kagome she very beautiful, abd your latest song reminds me of me and her. he replied.

oh really? thanks i hope you enjoyed the show, i said smileing on the inside.

oh i did, i just hoped she could of been her with me. he sighed. with that sighed i made a promise to spend all my extra time with inuyasha.

well i would love to chat longer but we have to do a press junkie with B.o.A and koda kumi. i said. as i leaned into give him a hug, he took my hand. when we parted he look at my hand and said, i just bought the same one for my girlfriend except it has out names on it. he turned it over and saw inuyasha and kagome...

* * *

**hahahahahaha im still evil cliffy that will teach you not to review if i get 3 more review i will write to more chapters!**

**i dont own inuyasha or boa or koda kumi but i do love them!**


	7. the whore is back

its been 2 week since i found out kyo and sancai was kagome sango. man i was surprised. i remeber that when i flipped her hand over she a had the biggest smile.

_FLASHBACK_

then it hit me. all the songs that she wrote. the were of me and kikyo and her. i kinda laugh at remebering her latest song. then i looked at her. at this point in time milroku and sancai/sango had over heard me. kyo/kagome looked at sancai/sango and they both nodded thier head and pulled there wiggs off. me and miroku stood there in shock. i couldnt say anything but, why?

kyo/kagome said, inuyasha im sorry, but i me and sango have been doing this for years. i dont anyone to know who we are except for our record label and parents. since you know our secret can you promise me one thing?

all i could wad to nod, i was still in shock but she continued to talk.

you cant tell anyone who were are. dont you get how we were able to not come to school at days at a time. and why on certain days i couldnt spend time with you. it hit me like a ton of bricks. i grabbed her and whispered into her ear is that i understand.

so miroku when did i become your girlfriend? sango asked.

ummm well i was meaning to tell you. he replied backing away slowly. sango walk up to him very slowly untill their lips almost touched and told him hushedly, i will be your girl only if you kiss me. and boy did he kiss her. me and kagome just sat there looking at them then looking into each others eyes. from that moment i knew it was going to be okay.

_END FLASHBACK_

after we found out about them we have been going to their concerts more and supporting them fully. kagome has spent more time with me at my house. we gave each other gifts and little trinkets of our love. she at my house so much that she has own drawer and favorite spot in my house.

i sat with kagome at lunch looking at her until sango whispered, dont forget tomorrows kagome b-day, come over to our house today for her party. i slowly nodded back and excused my slef to go to my locker. that when i felt it the stank hoe was back.

inu-baby, dont talk, kikyo pressed her finger to my lips, i found something about your girl that you dont her to find out about. remeber last chirstmas when you...

i cut her off befor she can strike up my memory.

what do you want me to do kikyo, i asked.

well sit with me in class today, come eat dinner with me today, take me shopping tomorrow. she exclaimed.

i just shuck my head yes and at the sound of the bell i walked her to class and sat next to her. not kagome. i felt kagome looking at me bruning a hole into my skull. wanting me to turn around, but i couldnt do it. so i contued to do what kikyo complied all day not once acknowledge kagomes presence.

* * *

_ BBBRRIINNGGGG_!!!!!!!! went my phone. i looked at it and it was kagome. i didnt want to answer but i have to.

hello?

_are you comeing over today for my party?_

umm let me call you back!

i clicked over. kikyo was calling me. i felt so horrible when i did that. i didnt even give her answer. i cant face her. i just listen to kikyo talk about nothing. i just wanted to go hide in a ditch or fall over dead for hurting kagome. i wish i knew what to do about this situation.

AFTER THE PARTY

sango why didnt inuyasha come, dosent he care about me? and why was he ignoring me all day? he was with kikyo also. do you think they are back together? i cried into he shoulder.

dont cry kagome, im sure there is a reason. she told me.

what else am im going to do? hun?. i fretted.

well i know of one way of getting these feelings off your chest. after she sadi that she went to the closet adn came back with a pen and a piece of paper.

write it out. make it into a song that express his stupidity! she laughed.

i took it and at first i didnt know what to write but then it came to me. like a dream. then tomorrow i will find the perfect beat to this song and make sure that it hits the air waves, so he can hear it.

* * *

**oh a very bery cliffy. thanks to all the ones who review there will be a specal treat for you guys (if i can afford it) but anywyas come on review ppl i wan atlest 3 review befor next chappie. but i can resit putting it up there okay then 1 review then ill put it up! **


	8. Potential Breakup Song

i waited in the computer lab waiting on miroku to arrive. this is the only class i dont have with that bitch. i ahve to find a way to get her to stop blackmailing me. then the school bell went off and the rest of the class begain to come in. kagome, sango, and the stupid lecher walked in.

it had been 2 weeks since kagomes birthday and i still havent talked to her. she looked at me with a smile, like she had something up her sleeve. our techer walked in and said, she has something important to do, so we had free time on the computers, and walked out the room.

hey kagome sango, a girl yuri called over to them, have you and seen heard kyo new song featuring sancai?

yes i love that song. turn it on and lets rock to it. kagome screamed. she then look at me and blinked. then yuri ran to her computer and turned on the song. kyo had named it Potential Break-up Song. i leaned over to listen to the lyrics.

_La da da la la la  
La da da la la la  
La da da la la la la la  
It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday  
_

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

she wrote this song about me. i cant belive. it my head was ringing. i felt ashamed and wrong. i just wanted to break donw and confess but i couldnt.i sat there in shock. i couldnt belive she was breaking up with me in a song. i looked at her. kagome, sango and all the other girls was lip syncing and dancing. thats when she turned around and looked at me.

_You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

it was like she was singing directley to me. i couldnt take my eyes off her. her body moved and her lips were in sync. then that smyrk came back. i can tell for sure that this song is for me.

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you, I'm better off  
Soon you will know_

You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me

You can try  
You can try  
You know I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you betta think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly messed up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me_

_This is the potential makeup song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be_

after the song was over they all sat down and dicused the properties of the video. i looked at miroku he just patted my back. he undertsood to. that song was telling me its over. i didnt know what to do about it. why did she do it like this? but i did understand why she did it, because i am a jerk. whats the whole point now. i should just be with kikyo since its ove with me and kagome. i got up walked to my care. and drove to my house. when i got there all i could do is take averything of hers out of my room, put it into a box and cry.

* * *

**was that to sensative or not you tell me! i spent a little minute on figureing what song i should put. did i pick a good one? rember to review! i need 3 more for the next chapter!!!!**

**i dont own inuyasha or Potential Break-up Song by aly and aj!!!!**


	9. bears and wiggs

INUYASHA POV

man its been a whole week not being with kagome. i miss her so much. ill surley get her back today. im going to stop all this comtion with kikyo and get my kagome back. i looked around and saw miroku talking to shiori. i walked right up to him and told him the plan.

man thats a good idea, he responed.

i just hope it works, i sighed.

the bell rang and we walked into school. i just looked at kagome and wished the middle of the day would come faster.

* * *

kagome and sango got there lunch and sat down.

kagome, sango asked, why is inuyasha heading over here?

umm,.. maybe he forgot we are mad at him. she replied.

as inuyasha walked up to kagome kikyo stepped infront of him, stopping him from talking to her.

inu-dear, we have a deal. you wont talk to this slutt ever again rember. she said with a smile on her face.

no dear, i give up. inuyasha confessed.

inuyasha then stood on the table and made sure everyone was looking his way.

i have a very important anouncement to make. i, inuyasha have a stuffed bear called mr. shippo.

then at that moment a giant picture of the bear had flowen off the celing. the whole cafateria brusted with laughter. with that event inuyasha took the hint and continue to explain.

but if you direct your attention to kikyo, you will notice that she wears a wigg.

inuyasha jumped off the tabled and pulled it of her head, thus sending her in to a crying frenze and running into the hall. the whole cafateria just laughed even harder, untill they noticed that inuyasha has gotten back down from his spot, walked all the way over to kagome, got down on one knee and asked her promtly,

will you ever forgive me, i love you! she only blackmailed me to make you upset.

he looked up at her. he searched her soul within her eyes to see her answer. kagome took him into the hall pushed him against the locker and kissed him passionatley.

i will take that as a yes. inuyasha slyly moaned into her mouth.

kagome broke away with the cutiest smile on her face.

well me and sango have a concert tonite do you want to come? she asked.

yes i do kyo, he smirked.

inuyahsa was so happy to be in her arms again. he missed her touch and smell. he was rapped up in kagome he did not see or hear the person watching from afar. they had also heard every thing they had talked about.

* * *

**hahahahahaha i left you guys at a cliffy. plz dont kill me. i promise i will put the next chapter up! and rember review and get a specal treat! thank you to all those who reviewed. **


	10. lusting for homecoming

_RIIIIINNNNGGGGG, RRRIIIINNNGGGG_. kagome ran to her phone frantically. she answered shly.

hello?

hey can you come over?, inuyasha asked

yes i can, she replied.

kagome hung up the phone to get dressed to go see her man.

* * *

inuyasha answered the door with no time to waste. he led kagome up to his room so they can watch movies. kagome had excused her self to the bathroom so she can change into her pajamas, because she knew she would end up spending the night.

kagome sat next him on hs bed and asked what movies they were going to watch.

spirted away, he replied knowing it was her favorite.

she screamed with happiness as he pressed play for the movie. kagomes expressions changed on her face during the movie. inuyasha had watched her and took delight in seeing her smile and laugh, then out of no where sigh.

after the movie was over kagome cuddled up with inuyasha on this saturday night.

hey kagome, if you arent busy can or do you want to got to homecoming dance with me? he asked with no confidence.

yes! she screamed. she thought he would never ask. she jumped in his lap and started to kiss him. inuyasha was surprised at this gesture. he simply complied and not complained.

they kissed untill they need to come up for air. kagome looked into his eyes and saw lust. she kissed him and he put his and around her waist.

kissing wasent enough for inuyasha, he put his hands under her shirt and felt her soft mounds. he took off her hirt and bra in one motion. since kagome wasent complaing he proceded. he kissed her neck in several places until he knew he had left marks all over her body. he moved down to her round breast.

he started to suck on one and continued to stroke and pinch the other untill it was hard. kagome moad his name in fustration.she wanted him to stop teasing her, so she arched her back wanting him to go down. soon he moved down her stomach leaveing spots.

he took of her underwear, seeing how wet she was he couldnt resit tasting her. he stuck out his tongue and gently touching her clit.

innnuuuyyassha, she moaned.

hummmm? he mubbled. he continued with his asult, sticking he toungue into he pussy making her back arch more.

ssttttoooopp,gggiivvvvve...iitttt...ttttooo.mmmmmeee...nnnooooww she complained.

why should i? what am i going to get. inuyasha asked.

he opened her laegs thus givening him access and pushing his tongue in to her deeper.

illll.. dddoo..anytttthhing... she panted.

well bitch. make daddy happy. pleasure him. he said makeing her turned on even more. he continued the assult on her pussy takeing all her sweet tasteing liquids.

she flipped him over unexpectantly, pulled off his pants and boxers. she took his dick and gently sucked on it. he trew his head back and moaned her name gently. kagome felt pure pleasure in makeing him say her name. kagome took him all in.

she slowly sucked on it, but soon her pace quickend. inuyasha bucking his hips as she did this. he loved the way this felt. his kagome was giveing him so much. he wanted to burst.inuyasha took him self out of her mouth, trew her on the bed in one swift motion.

he took not time in letting her rest. he put himself deep withing her pussy makeing her scream with pure pleasure. kagome has never felt like this in her whole life. she wanted more but inuyash a had other plans. he slowly pushed him self in and out, makeing her scream in fustration.

inuyasha, please go faster and harder. i want it. please ill do anything. she begged.

inuyasha lowered himself to her ear and simply replied, you will give me head anytime i want that go it.

she could only shake her head in compliance. inuyasha had saw the gesture and without timeing he trusted into her using his demon speed, sending the back. kagomes back had hit the wall but so much pleasue had ran trew he body she didnt care. inuyasha held kagomes legs teady in place a he proceeded to go fast and harder. after an hour they couldnt take not more. they both came and collapsed.

i love you kagome. inuyasha whispered for her to hear.

i love you to, she replied.

he grabbed her and held tight in his arms never wanting to let go of her.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooo lemmony, well thats all i have to say. o yea remeber to review. 3 more or you wont see the ended. hahahahahhahahahahah!!!!!!! wait no dont do that!!!!( screaming while running away from reviewers with pitch forks!)**

**i dont own inuyasha.**


	11. tours and chores

kagome what the hell is that on your neck?, sango asked.

well me and inuyasha had some fun the other day. kagome replied.

he did that befor or after you told them about the tour?, sango said.

oh shit, i forgot. and the tour is and starts on homecomeing night. damnit sango, you know i forget. this is all your fault. she shouted.

well, i have an idea lets just bring them on the tour with us. sango suggested.

that could work and you know what that menas? shopping. we have to get digusies for them so they wont be reconized. kagome explained.

so call the boys. in the mean time lets get going. kagome continued.

* * *

is this were the girls wanted them to meet us? inuyasha asked. 

yeah at preire dance studio. miroku stated

but why did they want us to wear these, inuyasha said pointing to himself.

kagome and sango had sent them to a diguse shop. they had died inuyasha hair black (tempoary) gave him blue eyes, and also hideing his ears. he was dressed in some basketball shorts and a whife beater. miroku had short blond hair. it was spikey. he was also dressed in the same atire.

kyo and sancai came running up to them in little short-short and half shirts. inuyasha was wondering why they had been in that attire.

inuyasha dont be mad at me but i cant go to the dance with you, but i want to make up for it by takeing you to on tour. kagome tried to explain.

inuyasha just grabbed her and kissed her passionatley.

your not mad? kagome asked.

no, why should? i would rather tour then go to a messley dance! inuyasha shouted.

well, lets go inside and get started, oh one more thing when you guys are in costumes your names will be ( pointing ti inuyasha) tachi, and you will be (pointing to miroku) daomi si, gosh i love that name. sango bluted.

they walked to the dance center. the sound of music filled thier ears.

fist step to the tour is to introduce you as my boyfriend and dancer. so we are here to show you the dance steps to my video. kyo said

sancai if will please lets get started. kyo continued on.

james come here, we will do a run trew so tachi and doami si and see what they have to do. 5..6..7..8. sancai said.

the musica started and kyo, sancai, and the other people begain to dance.

_Can't take it when you put your loving on me  
You make me say ooh when you touching on me  
Don't know what to do when you give it to me  
You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh  
Can't take it when you put your loving on me  
You make me say ooh when you touching on me  
Don't know what to do when you give it to me  
You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh_

kyo began to dance on the boy, trying to resit him. but she couldnt.

_Hush for a minute  
Touch for a minute  
Move for a minute  
Just a minute  
Hot in the middle  
Dance for a little  
Kiss for a little  
Just a little_

_Ooh when I need it  
I can't get enough when you give it  
Want you more and more  
It's Something that you do  
I can't take it when you_

kyo gave into him letting him touch her and grind back on him. tachi was getting hard and fast. his kyo was getting hot and nasty.

_Can't take it when you put your loving on me  
You make me say ooh when you touching on me  
Don't know what to do when you give it to me  
You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh  
Can't take it when you put your loving on me  
You make me say ooh when you touching on me  
Don't know what to do when you give it to me  
You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh_

then the asssult begain again. he was chaseing her around the room tryning to get her. then the girls dived to the other side of the room and begain taughtint the boys.

, grabbed his hand and glidded him around her b

_Meant when I said it  
Your gonna get it  
Loved when we did it  
Wrapped up in it  
Holdin me steady  
Hooked and I'm ready  
Breathing is heavy  
Come and get me_

_Ooh when I need it  
I can't get enough when you give it  
Want you more and more  
It's Something that you do  
I can't take it when you_

_Can't take it when you put your loving on me  
You make me say ooh when you touching on me  
Don't know what to do when you give it to me  
You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh  
Can't take it when you put your loving on me  
You make me say ooh when you touching on me  
Don't know what to do when you give it to me  
You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh_

kyo walked right up to the boy turned aroundody. tachi looked over at doami si. he was druleing all over sancai. they were both tantalizing.

_Whenever I need you, you're right on time  
You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh  
Take over my body, my mind  
You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh_

_Ooh I can't take it when you put your love on me_

_Can't take it when you put your loving on me  
You make me say ooh when you touching on me  
Don't know what to do when you give it to me  
You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh  
Can't take it when you put your loving on me  
You make me say ooh when you touching on me  
Don't know what to do when you give it to me  
You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh_

the song ended and kyo looked into tachi eyes looking for a sign.

well what do you think? sancai asked the guys.

wonderful! the shouted in unison.

kyo walked right in tachi's ear and said, then lets get started.

kyo brought tachi on to the dance floor. sancai brought doami si next to them and started to shout orders and showing them the dance steps.

after 30 min of tryin to show them the first 2 8-counts, kyo and sancai sighed and said, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**what do you think!!!!! sorry for updateting late i have issues!!!! lol!!!!**

**i dont own inuyasha or this song!!!**


	12. distant smile

**KYO/KAGOME POV**

tachi that was great you go it. i shouted.

we had been practicing for hours everyone had left, but tachi insited that i help him untill i get it right. doami si had trouble, but not as much as tachi. not matter he never gave up, and i respected that. eh was detrmined.

i think yuo have it so go home get some rest, 'casue were going some where. if you dont get it tto the studio i want to test something. i explained.

tachi looked at me panting hard. with lust in his eyes. i knew he was pissed. the whole time we practiced he had a hard on. i could only giggle. he got all worked up for nothing. i wrote this song the day after we had sex for the first time, well for me anywyas.

tachi just agve me a hug and told me hell see me when i call him. i didnt quite know what that meant but i didnt care.

as i gatherd my stuff my heard a little sound out of my bag. it was my phone ringing so i answered it think it would be inuyasha, but i was dead wrong.

hello?

_hi kyo or should i say kagome._

(silence)

_cat got yuor tongue, or should i say dog. this is kikyo and i know your secret, and i will tell the world. kagome im pregnate with inuyasha baby. i dont want my son being without a father, so either give inuyasha back to me or i will tell all the news papers._

okay you win, you can have him.

after i said that it was a faint laugh and she hung up on me. i sat there in the studio crying my eyes out. not knowing what to do. i cant belive that bitch had or is haveing his son. that was my job. how was i going to break it to him. when was i going to do it. hoe could this happen?

i heard a faint bell, i turned around and it was inuyasha standing there. he ran over to me asking over and over again whats the matter.

DONT TOUCH ME!!!!! kikyo is pregnate because of you. get the hell out of my sight. i dont ever want to see you again. i screamed at him.

i heard the bell again and sango and miroku came in wondering what was going on but i didnt care.

yuo cant keep your dick in your pants for once, and shut your mouth? she knows inuyasha she wants to tell the whole world about me if you dont go back to her. well problem solved go to her i know you want to. i spat.

kagome im sorry. i dont know what happened. ill fix it. he tried to explain

no you cant just go away. we cant be together inuyasha im sorry. i said. after i got up and ran to my car. i drove to my house and cried my eyes out. after i couldnt cry anymore i just stared into space hopeing this pain will go away.

* * *

_**STUDIO**_

inuyasha we have to get to the bottom of this, sango said.

inuyasha just walked right past to her to find the person who started it kikyo.

inuyahsa drove to her house and ran to the door banging on it.

inuyasha what are you doing here? let me guess that whore told you has she? kikyo asked.

is it true? inuyasha questioned.

it was i killed it befor i called the bitch. i didnt want to have and outcast for a baby. kikyo spat.

inuyasha looked at her with anger. this bitch toyed with kagome's feelings. i will hurt her for what she did.

kikyo i still have that picture and tapes of you haveing sex and doing odd jobs to kashin, the person who has co-founded fathers company. if anyone finds out about kagome. i will realse this picture, thus sending your whole entire family into debit and going to jail.

you wouldnt, she whispered.

i will. i sighed.

fine have your whore, i only wanted to fuck you anyways. she said

well the feelings not mutual. inuyasha laughed as i walked out her house and life.

inuyasha called miroku ans sango telling the of the stauts. he couldnt wait to tell her, but inuyasha tought about it and he told sango to do it.

* * *

kagome, kagome!!!! i have news inuyasha not a dad kikyo lied and she wont say anything on you cause inuyasha has things on her. sango screamed at me.

i looked at her in shock. was it real. i felt happy and relived.

how are you going to get backt together kagome. remeber all those bad things you said to him. sango asked.

i felt horrible. i need to think of a way to get him to forgive me. i looked around the room looking for something that can help me thats why i saw my piano and pen and paper it hit me like a ton of bricks. i got up with determination and begain makeing a master piece!

* * *

**well do you like pretty long hun... well thiers one more chappie and if you want to see the end then you will review. i need atleast 5 reviews to put the FINAL chappie up!!!!! mwhahahahahaha im so evil (dont kill me). oh thanks again for reading and im sorry for the mistakes and such!**

**i dont own inuyasha blah blah blah we all know that**


	13. way back into love

tachi walked into the studio without confindence. he didnt wether kyo was made at him or not. he saw her and sancai going over the words for the song. tachi just stood next to doami si in awe. the girls were in thier element.

they knew what they were doing. kyo looked so enthusiatic about this one. inuyasha just hoped that it wasent another song pertaining to him that mean. he couldnt take another one.

kyo and sancai we need you into the both. their band member shouted.

they both took a deep breath and head for the booth. kyo stoped infront of tachi. she looked into his eyes.

ummmm. i kinda need help on this song. it need male vocals, and i think you would be perfect. she said in awe.

are you sure? are you felling okay. tachi asked while feeling her head.

yes i am(giggle), i just want you to really feel and hear these lyrics. she said tryin to surpress a laugh.

tachi just strugged and walked with her into the booth. she gave him specal headfones so that he can hear the music.

here are the words, kyo said while handing him a piece of paper.

its short but perfect for the last song on the album. she explained.

tachi just nodded in awe and looked lost.

now follow me, sancai if you please. kyo stated.

the music started and i listened to kyo sing.

**tachi's part --- **_kyo's part--- __**both**_

_I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

kyo motioned for tachi to statr singing his verse. he stayed on beat and kept the tempo.

we locked eyes and started to sing to each other. i under stand what she was trying to tell me.

I've been watching for the stars that used to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the sign  
I know that it's out there  
There gotta be something from my soul somewhere

tachi grabbed kyo with so much force they knocked down the mike. after they came up from air every one congratulated them on their hit.

tachi do you and doami si want to start a band? and be my opening act for our tour? kyo asked.

tachi couldnt belive it. had he heard right. he looked at doami si and they just thier heads.

well then i ahve one thing to say to you. i love you tachi! kyo shouted, will you were forgive me?

yes i wil, adn i love you to. tachi whisperd in her ear.

they embraced and looked into each others eyes. they both saw nothing more than love. they both knew that no matter what they would be thier foeach other. they knew that thier life together was only just begging.

END...

* * *

**yayayayayayay i want to cry (tear) well i made a sequle its called unexpected stars. well untill next time BYE-BYE!!!**

**i dont own inuyasha or way back into love!!! but i do love them both!!!**


End file.
